1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a multi-viewpoint image, and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for displaying a multi-viewpoint image capable of reducing display defects, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A multi-viewpoint image (i.e., a three-dimensional (3D) image) display apparatus is a device separating an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye having binocular parallax and providing the images to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively. Therefore, the viewer can view a 3D image by mentally combining an image of a left eye and an image of a right eye obtained through the retina of the two eyes of the viewer. The 3D image display apparatus can be applied to a variety of fields that may use a 3D image, for example medical treatment, games, advertisements, education, and military affairs.
Recently, a multi-viewpoint image technology has been developed in a high-quality high-definition television (HDTV). Also, as mobile communication devices have been developed, a realistic mobile multi-viewpoint image display apparatus may be used. The mobile multi-viewpoint image display apparatus may be incorporated in cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, laptop computers, or portable televisions.
However, in a 3D image displayed by a multi-viewpoint image display apparatus, an image inversion between the different viewpoints is generated.
For example, the multi-viewpoint image display apparatus displays a 3D image. And a viewer may view the 3D image at the positions of a plurality of groups, the groups have a plurality of view-points, respectively. According to the viewer's position, image interference (i.e., inversion area interference) between adjacent viewpoints in adjacent groups may generate display defects rather than image interference (i.e., viewpoint interference) between adjacent viewpoints corresponding to one group. The inversion area interference is an image interference generated between a last viewpoint of a first group and a first viewpoint of a second group following the first group.